Last Minute Revelations
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: TV Show Episode Title Challenge - Prompt Set #3: Title Challenge: How to Stop an Exploding Man. When Hotch has only one minute left of life he confesses how he feels.


**Author's Note: First TV Prompt Challenge for me! I'm so excited! FYI: I'm not a profiler so the profile won't be accurate.**

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot.**

**Prompt Set #3**

Show: Heroes

Title Challenge: How to Stop an Exploding Man

**Last Minute Revelations**

It was supposed to be an easy case. The UNSUB was a novice on how to make bombs and not to leave evidence, or at least, that's what the team thought.

Three bombs had been placed at public places in one week and just one injured man. The UNSUB seemed not interested in people or his explosives weren't efficient enough to cause the damage he wanted. And he had left fingerprints on his bombs. Completely disorganized. But the prints led them nowhere so they had to work on the profile.

The bomber was on his mid 20's, white caucasian male. When he was young he would've enjoy exploding things, like the microwave or light bulbs, to get excited and he probably grew up without parents. His stressor had occurred a week ago and it had affected him deeply but he didn't know how to control the rage he was feeling so he directed it to something else, in this case, public places, regardless of whether or not there were people at there. He had to live in a ten miles radius from the three places he'd bombed and he had to include himself in the investigation. Also, he had distanced himself from his friends.

Two days after the BAU team arrived to the El Paso, Texas police station, Garcia matched the profile and prints with a file from an orphanage. Kyle McCoy, now 26 years old, had been left at the door of the building when he was a newborn and lived there all his life until he became an adult and decided to leave. He had several 'accidents' related to explosives at the orphanage and that's why no one ever adopted him.

He owned a job at a café one block away from his small apartment. He was once in jail because of a fight he got involved at a bar, in which a friend of his died. That happened one and a half week ago.

A SWAT team accompanied by the group of profilers plus JJ went to his apartment to arrest him but he wasn't there. They left to officers waiting there just if he came back and the team returned to the station.

Dave, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ got out of the SUVs but Hotch was delayed by his glasses falling to the ground. He stooped down to pick them up and he received a hit on one side of his head that left him unconscious a few minutes.

When Aaron woke up, he found himself with a bomb attached to his chest with a timer on top of it. A note was lying on the floor next to him and he grabbed it.

_Mr. Hotchner, I want you to go inside and tell your team that I want a helicopter and five hundred thousand dollars in cash. I'll know if you do it because I'm watching. If you refuse to do as I say then I'll just press a little red button and you'll make BOOM! __Call this number when my requests are ready. 43-17-65-21, don't try to trace it, it won't work. I hope you live._

Hotch stood up very carefully and walked slowly to the station. His team was gathered at a table in the center of the room. When he stepped in through the front glass door an officer took out his gun and pointed at him. Instantly, the other police men surrounding him pulled his weapons out making the team to turn around.

"Hotch!" they exclaimed as they rushed towards him.

"Don't come any closer" he said with panic present on his voice.

"But-" Emily started.

"He wants a helicopter and five hundred thousand in cash. He gave me this note" he handed it to Rossi.

"How did he get you into this?" Morgan asked.

"He knocked me out when I bent down to pick up my sunglasses. Then I woke up and I had this" he pointed at the bomb.

"The bomb unit is coming right now, Hotch, don't worry" JJ assured him as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"He's watching" Reid said as he moved closer to the windows and looked outside. "It has to be one of these two buildings in front of the station"

Derek looked at the police chief and ordered "Have some officers and SWAT to go inside those buildings now". The chief nodded and motioned some people to follow him.

Rossi moved closer to Emily and whispered in her ear "We need to move Hotch out of here"

"I'll do it" she responded.

"Good" he said. The bomb squad arrived at that precise moment and quickly began working.

They moved Hotch to an interrogation room and sealed it. Prentiss stood by the glass, watching the agent work on a way to remove the explosive without making it explode.

Dave and the others were joined the search for Kyle, leaving her alone.

Hotch was really scared. Images of his life passed in front f his eyes, Jack in most part of them. Tears started to form on his eyes and Emily noticed it.

"I need to get in there" she announced to the agent guarding the door.

"That's impossible, ma'am" he replied.

"Well, I'm gonna make it possible" she said and kicked the guy on the gut and entered the room.

The agent working on Hotch raised his head "Lady, you can't be here"

"He needs me" she stated pointing at Hotch "And I'm not leaving"

The agent shook his head but decided to ignore her. She was a fed, and it was her decision.

Emily moved as close as she could to Hotch and called him "Hey, look at me"

His watery eyes met hers and he said "I'm scared"

"I know, but it's gonna be ok. We'll get you out of this, I promise" she touched his cheek with her fingertips to reassure him.

"I know the odds. What if you don't? I'll never see Jack again-"

Emily put a finger on his lips "Don't talk, just look at me. Just me" she ordered as she glanced at the timer. Two minutes.

He did as she told him and for one minute he didn't talk.

"Emily, I wanted to say this in another situation but I have no time left" he began.

"Hey, you have plenty of time to say it, don't be negative"

"Just hear me out, please" he begged. She nodded. "I'm….in love with you Emily Prentiss and I wished we had more time to spend with each other but sadly, we don't-"

"Sir, be quiet for a moment please" the bomb squad agent said. He was now deciding which wire to cut, the red or the black one, and he couldn't concentrate if they talked. The tweezers on his hand moved towards the black wire and closed around it. There was a little click and the timer stopped.

"God!" Aaron exclaimed as a wave of relief ran through him and he sighed.

The agent removed the artifact from Hotch's chest and took it outside.

"See, I told you" Emily said with a big smile and gave him a tight hug which he returned. "Let's go, we have to check on the team". She grabbed his hand and they walked out.

"Emily!" someone yelled "What were you thinking?". JJ.

"I wasn't thinking, actually. But I'm fine and Hotch is fine as well. Did you catch him?"

"Yeah, Rossi and Morgan are with him" Reid answered pointing with his head to the chief's office.

"Good" Hotch responded.

At that moment, Dave and Derek came out of the office and walked quickly towards the rest of the team.

Dave patted Hotch's back and Derek did as well after he hugged Emily "What the hell were you thinking chick! You could've died"

"Yeah, but I didn't. And I'm glad I went in there" she replied as she placed her arm around Hotch's waist and he placed one around her shoulders.

"Why?" Spencer asked not noticing the move his two colleagues made.

"Just something Hotch said in there" she said as she shrugged.

Hotch smiled, showing his dimples, and asked her "And what do you think?" . She knew what he was talking about.

"That I feel the same way and we have plenty of time" she answered and kissed his cheek. And she was correct.

THE END

**A/N: It didn't turn out as I expected but it's good. Right? And yes, I know it was very similar to the episode "Won't Get Fooled again".**


End file.
